Fruit Ninja vs. Infinite Balloony
Something something something The Random Wars!!!!!! Something something Fruit Ninja vs. Infinite Balloony! (insert misspelling of fight here) Today on The Random Wars we have Fruit Ninja, the fruit cutting sword, versus Infinite Balloony, the infinite Lfhater. Let's talk to them. Fruit Ninja: Well... i don't know what to say.... Infinite Balloony: LET'S TANGO TUTUM TUM TUUUM The fight! What? I don't have to misspell every time you know. Infinite Balloony: (Yeti): Well, a lot of our powers are useless. (freezes Fruit Ninja) (Bigfoot): Yeah. (creates earthquake) Fruit Ninja: Mrph. Infinite Balloony: (Bigfoot): This will be easier than I thought! (shoots acid shelter) (Yeti): Get him and get him good! Fruit Ninja: ARGH! *slips away* Must find sacred pomegranate of Lord George. *travels to the Amazon, looking for the sacred pomegranate* Infinite Balloony: (Bigfoot): Not so fast! (makes ridable balloons and flies to Amazon, then throws exploding balls) (Yeti): Oooh bananas! (starts eating bananas) Fruit Ninja: *hides in temple* OMG! Is that... that... THE SACRED POMEGRANATE OF LORD GEORGE?!? *cuts it. Fruit Ninja suddenly clones himself and each of the blades become the blades in Fruit Ninja* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Infinite Balloony: (Bigfoot): I think he's in the temple! (takes yeti into temple) Oh no! A lot of Fruit Ninjas! (shoots acid shelter at copies) (Yeti): I'll take the real one! (starts freezing real Fruit Ninja) Fruit Ninja: *fire blade melts ice* Old Glory: Back in my day, a couple of dunder headed buffoons were nothing. *cannonballs fly out of Old Glory and Old Glory wraps the American flag around the Infinite Baloonys* Infinite Balloony: (Bigfoot): No wrap can hold us in! (melts flag with acid shelter) Now let's do some justice! (dramatically punches all versions of Fruit Ninja except Old Glory and the real one, and they get knocked out) (Yeti): You're going down, Glory! (freezes Old Glory, then uses cryokinesis to make him fly out of the temple and into an ocean, then freezes ocean) (Bigfoot): It's time for Final Jeopardy! (punches real Fruit Ninja dramatically) Fruit Ninja: *all blades dissapear and reappear next to Fruit Ninja* Classic: You misunderstand the power of the pomegranate! *Fire Blade sets IB on fire and the piano blade starts playing stupid music to hurt their ears* Infinite Balloony: (Bigfoot): Oh no! We're gonna die! (Yeti): No we're not! (farts, and fart puts out fire) Fart! (Bigfoot): Ok. (farts, and fart puts out fire) I can't stand the music! (falls to ground) (Yeti): My suit covers my ears! (freezes piano blade, and throws Bigfoot at it to break it) Put your locket to mine! (freezes whole inside of temple while running out) (Bigfoot): (jumps out and combines locket with Yeti's, and ends up on Mars) Fruit Ninja: *Shadow Blade materializes out of shadows on Mars* Shadow Blade: We're not fone yet... *scene closes to picture of Mars and IB screaming* AND LE WINNER IS FRUIT NINJA! Let's talk to them. Fruit Ninja: YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAY IB: (Yeti) I CAN'T TANGO NOOOOOOOO Category:The Random Wars Category:Contests